Scraps: Rainbow Rising
by Uskius
Summary: I needed to stay occupied, so I'm bringing you all the little bits of stories that didn't make it. This one, I'll warn you, is pretty lame.


****Author's Note**** This story was the origin of a character who appeared in This Story Is Now Diamonds, Bo Han. The main direction of this was to have a manly man with the sparkliest zanpakuto possible; and since zanpakuto in Bleach reflect the wielder's personality... IBL. It takes place in the anime Bleach, before the Fake Kurakura Town arc. Here ya go:

**Rainbow Rising**

The black Hollow fled across Rukongai, and the shinigami followed.

Its eight hoofed spider-legs scrabbled against the rooftops of Eastern Rukongai, trying to reach its nest- it would have a distinct advantage there. The webs strewn acaross the derelict warehouse would not only trap the shinigami, but the Hollow could move faster on them.

The shinigami was close on the Hollow's trail, though. They focused on the Hollow's boar-like body, and raised their zanpakuto. It was in its Shikai: a yellow gold wrapped handle,, with a rainbow hilt that sparkled in the sun; the blade was opaque and shimmered with a mother of pearl sheen that left trails of translucent, sparkling rainbow energy when swung.

Twirling their zanpakuto, the shinigami called, "Spin, Rainbow!" The circle of rainbow energy trails closed and began to revolve like a spinning wonder turbine, then swooped off towards the Hollow like a butterfly on caffeine. In spite of its erratic path, the attack was normally accurate; but the black Hollow slipped off the roof and it missed.

The Hollow was in the open now, on the wide road leading up to its nest. The citizens of Rukongai fled from its hog-like mask and massive frame, carts being overturned and produce being flung into the air. Smashing aside the vegetable and plowing through the carts, the shinigami followed. _Argh! How many times will I have to chase this damn thing?_

As the Hollow disappeared inside the aboandoned building, the shinigami gave a frustrated yell. Each time the chase had ended here, it had been able to escape back to Hueco Mundo, leaving the shinigami stranded in its web. When the shinigami crossed the threshold of the warehouse they were brutally knocked sideways.

_Wh-why won't my arm move- NO!_ In the dank shadow of the warehouse, primal fears began to rise up in the shinigami as they struggled against the Hollow's web. They broke into a sweat. _I have to stay focused! The web draaws out my fears, so it'll sense me easi-_ with a thrill of fear, the shinigami sensed the Hollow approaching swiftly: the web worked both ways.

The black Hollow stabbed down with a hoofed spider leg, clipping the side of the shinigami's face. The shinigami screamed in rage, and suddenly remembered they still held their zanpakuto. "Sparkle, Rainbow!" They flicked their wrist, and the sprakling rainbow energy trail flared out in a stunningly bright wave, streamingout of the windows of the warehouse, where it stood out even against the sunny summer day.

Wearing sunglasses for such an occasion, the shinigami was spared the worst of the glare, but still had to blink away the retinal afterimages. With a titanic heave, they broke loose of the web; but the black Hollow connected with a stab to the shinigami's side. They spun into the wall with enough force to shatter the window above them, which showered onto their head.

The shinigami stared into the Hollow's beady glowing eyes. Then they swung Rainbow and called, "Entrance, Rainbow!" But the Hollow was scampering away, and disappeared into Hueco Mundo. The swath of sparkling rainbow energy wrapped around where the Hollow would have been, then faded.

_Again! I'm just not fast enough to catch it on its web..._ A single tear rolled down the shinigami's cheek. ..._I can wave goodbye to that promotion, now._ They shook their head and walked back out into Rukongai.

The booths and stalls close to the warehouse were in shambles: various vegetables and fruits were scattered all over the road, someone was taking shelter in an upturned cart, and a child was crying. The shinigami picked up and apple and dusted it off on their uniform on the way over. The child's mother was cradling it in her arms, and looked up as the shinigami came up. The child did too, and the shinigami offered, the apple to her. An unsure look in her eyes, the girl snatched the apple and took a bite. After nodding to the child and her mother, the shinigami started walking back to Seiretei.

_Ah, the sun seems-_ The shinigami then noticed their sunglasses had been broken during the fight. _These were the longest lasting of any pair... didn't I get these after Calyven first appeared?_ The shinigami took off the sunglasses and looked at them: a pair of long red right triangles, with the right angles facing down, the short sides goingover the bridge of the nose. Calyven, the Hollow the shinigami had been chasing, had broken the left lens where it would have stuck out past the frames.

The shinigami tucked the broken sunglasses into their uniform, and felt the wound on their side. _Hmm. That'll leave a bruise. Doesn't feel too bad, but I'll go by the infirmary just in case. I'll need new sunglasses, too. The Silver Dragonfly! That would mean..._

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Captain Kuchiki says there haven't been any signs, so..."

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed. "It's like he's even planning for us to worry if he isn't planning anything. This is frickin' ridiculous!"

"Who knows?" Said Ikkaku Madarame. "Maybe Ichimaru betrayed Aizen, and stabbed him. That's about as likely as anything else."

"Heh. If Urahara and my dad couldn't stop him, Gin probably couldn't."

Ichigo Renji and Ikkaku paused as the shinigami walked up to The Silver Dragonfly. They nodded to Ichigo and his friends, as they had seen them around the shop once before. Renji and Ikkaku nodded back, as the shinigami had a respectable look to them.

As usual, it was busy inside The Silver Dragonfly. The shinigami glanced towards the counter, but the view was blocked by the customers and a rack of glasses. There were a few pairs of interesting sunglasses close to the door, but the shinigami wanted to check the clearance rack near the front counter. That was where they'd first seen the red sunglasses; and she had been standing next to the rack.

The shinigami didn't see her when they walked up to the counter. _She must be in the store room, getting a pair of glasses._ But as the shinigami looked, there was another pair of the red sunglasses on the clearance rack! With a few "Excuse me!"'s they rushed over- and out of nowhere a shinigami dove past and swiped the glasses.

"Hey!"

"No, you wait!" The tall young shinigami straightened his uniform. "I have been saving up for three months, but when I came here that day I saw you strolling out of the store looking like you owned the world wearing the sunglasses _I_ had been going to buy!" He took a breath. "And what do you need another pair for," He sneered, "Starting a collection?"

The shinigami pulled out their broken sunglasses. "My shikai can be very bright," They explained, "And I need something to protect my eyes; I was taught better than to swing a sword with my eyes closed."

The young shinigami seemed to understand, but he shook the look off his face. "No, you've had your turn with them! I... was _born_ to wear these!"

"...Then honor the memory of their wounded brother." The shinigami offered his broken pair to the young man, who accepted them with much dignity. _Oh well. The ones by the front looked interesting..._ The shinigami walked back to the rack near the door, and inspected the sunglasses carefully. _Hmm... the star-shaped ones fit with my Shikai's style better, but the green ones are on sale... maybe I'll get them some other day._ The shinigami chose the green glasses. They had round lenses, and on the side the frames squiggled into a "W" in the middle. They slipped them on and checked their new look in the mirror: the green tinted lenses complemented their unruly black hair nicely.

****Author's Note****

This was so lame I wanted to insert little asides as I went, just mocking the thing. Like emphasising the word SUNGLASSES every time the shinigami talked about his _SUNGLASSES._ And just in case you didn't notice, I never mentioned THE SHINIGAMI'S name once in this, I actually used THE SHINIGAMI'S name for the first time in a story where he has a very minor role: This Story Is Now Diamonds. And yes, the words came to a stop with The insert your favorite four letter word hereing Shinigami checking out there new look. Things like that just happen when you write lame fan fiction, folks.


End file.
